shellshock2fandomcom-20200213-history
Host
Host is the first mission of the single player campaign. It takes place in the city of Pleiku, Vietnam on Day 1, at 0500 hours. Walkthrough The game begins in the fall of 1969, with Private Nate Walker, a newly drafted recruit in the U.S Military, arriving at a U.S base in South Vietnam. In a cutscene, Nate walks slowly through a hospital, passing by the bodies of several new casualties before coming upon Sgt. Jack Griffin. Griffin leads Nate through a corridor, breifing him quickly on the events leading up to the game and the situation with the Whiteknight contagion. He then tells Nate that his brother, Cal, was the last man to see Whiteknight and is the sole survivor of a team sent in to retrieve it. Nate learns that it will be his job to try and extract information from his now Infected and crazed brother. As the two Walkers make contact for the first time, Nate is suddenly struck with a vision of a man's sillouette, which dissapears seconds later at the sounds of gunfire and explosions and Sgt. Griffin yelling that the Viet Cong are attacking the base. The player gains control of Nate as he recovers and finds that his brother is gone and the hospital is being shaken by explosions. Nate makes his way through the smoke and rubble to an upstairs bar, where an American soldier bursts through a door and shouts that a VC has made it inside the building. Before the protagonist can react, a Dac Cong soldier enters the room and kills the other G.I with a machete. Seeing Nate, the VC runs across the room in an effort to kill him, but after a breif struggle Nate succeeds in snapping the man's neck. Getting to his feet, Nate makes his way out of the building and meets up with Sgt. Griffin again. The pair attempt to stop Nate's brother escaping the base, but he manages to vault over a fence and dissappear into the darkness. Griffin and Nate then enter a small house, searching the rooms for any signs of the VC. They come across a wounded American, and hearing the sounds of enemy soldiers approaching, Griffin slits the man's throat to stop his calls for help from alerting the VC. Unfortunately, a Vietnamese hears the sounds and enters the room where the two are hiding. Griffin shoots him twice in the head and then calls for Nate to follow him. The sergeant tells the protagonist to make his way to an old schoolhouse and look for his brother while Griffin gets some transportation. The two separate, and Nate battles his way through the city, teaming up breifly with a squad of U.S soldiers before finally arriving at the old school. As he enters the building via an underground sewage system, Viet Cong troops begin to throw gas grenades through the windows, and Nate and the other Americans present are forced to retreat upstairs and hold off the attacking enemy. After an intense firefight, during which most of the other G.Is are killed, the VC cease their attacks and Nate exits the building into an outside courtyard. Seeing no signs of his brother, Nate is about to leave when he is confronted by Nguyen Trang, a North Vietnamese officer also looking for Whiteknight. He attempts to take Nate hostage, but is interrupted by Griffin arriving in a truck with another soldier. Trang retreats as one of his bodyguards is killed, and Nate hops on to the back of the vehicle and drives out of the city. Trivia *In an alleyway, there is a dog that can be seen eating the body an American soldier. If the player walks past it the dog will growl and look up for a moment. *If you look closely at the bodybags inside the Army truck, there are "toxic waste" labels on them, suggesting that the dead GIs in the bodybags were infected with the Whiteknight contagion. Category:Missions